Aki In The Bath
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles about Akito and Hatori, much of it about the pairing. Enjoy!
1. Nightwatch In The Hallway

Nana: Okay, some of you may have heard of an LJ comm called Fanfic100. For those of you who haven't, it's this challenge where you have to write 100 short fanfics using the same fandom, character, or pairing. I picked Akito/Hatori, because there just aren't enough of those out there. So I'll be putting them all up on and also on LJ. I should be updating pretty frequently. Each will be 100 words, so it's short and sweet and easy to read! Whoo!

Okay, now before my authors notes get longer than my story, here it is!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Night Watch In The Hallway  
Prompt: 037 - Sound  
Rating: PG

There's rooftop mayhem in the dead of night, the splash of rain on the grain of the ground. This is the time in the night when the night's so dead that insomniacs are sleeping. The time in the night when you're repeating the word night over and over again because your brain's near broken and you should be sleeping too, not camped out in the hall with ears against the door.

Through the door are small sounds sickening your sleep, it's the hissing headache of your lord. Listen at the door and worry, because the night makes you feel love.


	2. God's Box

Nana: Okay, here's the second one as promised. This won't be in any kind of order, really. Just whichever prompt I feel like doing first. Anyway this one's cute, I think. They won't all be cute, just warning you.

Oh and also, I forgot to say in the first one, AKITO IS A BOY HERE. So please don't tell me things I wish I didn't know, hokay? Now read on and have fun!

Aki In The Bath

Title: God's Box

Prompt: 049 - Club  
Rating: PG

"It's my club. My _secret _club. You can't join because you're stupid." This is God talking, God age four. The club is a box, cardboard and upended, and the Zodiac kids are gathered hoping they can join the thing.

The older ones, the Mabudachi teenagers are hanging back, wanting in spite of their maturity to join. He's God and he's sitting there glaring. "My club!" he says, "go 'way!"

Tears ensue and so does fighting, the kids would kill for Aki's favor. He's gloating, pleased until a migraine makes him cry. When Hari helps he says to him, "You're in."


	3. How It Is On The Outside

Nana: Sorry for the length of time this took, I've been in France without the Internet. Anyways here you go, have fun with the depressing little drabble.

Title: How It Is On The Outside  
Prompt: 025 - Strangers  
Rating: PG-13

Apparently, he stepped outside.

And was surrounded.

By six sons of bitches I would belt one if I could I…

They…

They threw garbage at him. Actual rotting food. I don't know I guess that he was…

Alone.

Vulnerable.

Trying to talk himself out of a headache, he said. I taught him that. Just tell yourself you're not hurting and you wont be. But they must have thought he was crazy.

How must he have felt? He couldn't stop them, couldn't tell them what to do. For somebody so used to power, how would it have felt to be helpless?


	4. Bruises Are Not Blue!

Nana: Okay, I've been told that my little drabbles are confusing…I'm sorry! It's hard to make sense in 100 words, I'm trying my best and I hope this one makes a little more sense. I'll even explain a bit before I start! I know that some bruises _are _blue, but mine aren't and neither are some people's that I know, so I'm just deciding for story purposes that Akito's aren't either. Also, this is in Hatori's POV, hopefully you can tell that though. Read on!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Bruises Are Not Blue!  
Prompt: 015 - Blue  
Rating: PG

He lost his footing on the steps out to the courtyard, fell down onto the cement in the sun. I helped him up, said "Akito you're black and blue." He was bruisy, I felt sympathetic so I said this. But he snapped at me, "bruises are not blue!"

Not knowing what to make of this, I didn't answer. "They're black or purple or brown but I've never had a blue one in my life." He looks at me. "How can you not know that? You have no clue what I'm going through at all."

"You're right," I said, "I'm sorry."


	5. Duty

Nana: Okay, here you go. One of the words I thought it would be impossible to write anything about. This one…well I tried to do a certain sort of style, lots of ands. But I wound up having to delete most of them to fit the word count. So just bear with me and review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Duty  
Prompt: 083 - And  
Rating: PG

I'm sorry but there's no way I can come. Akito's sick to death right now, his temperature's gone up and he's coughing, there's blood and that's making him puke. He's shaking and sweating and rolling in pain, I think the fever's caused a migraine. His face is stuffed, we're out of tissues, and he's holding his head in his hands. On top of that he's upset that Yuki's leaving him. Actually devastated. So no Shigure, I can't drive Yuki over to your place, and I can't stay afterwards for drinks. I have to be here to take care of him.


	6. Desire

Nana: Okay, this has the same general theme as the last one, since the other one I had waiting that was different kind of sucked…I have to rewrite it. But this one's from Akito's point of view! So that's different, ah?

Aki In The Bath

Title: Desire  
Prompt: 057 - Lunch  
Rating: PG

"You need to eat."

That was Hatori. His words spin inside my stomach and I give him a glare. I say, hey listen to me, I'm hurting. He nods, this is evidently fine with him, he wants me shoveling food in my face so he can go to _**her**, _so I can spend the afternoon **_vomiting alone. _**

"You can go you know," I spit, nails dragging down the rotted-wood table. "My stomach's a mess, this'll be an eternity. Just go."

Short, rhythmic shakes of the head. "I can't," he tells me softly, "I want to make sure that you're alright."


	7. You're Cute

-1Nana: Hee. This one's sweet, or at least I think so. I guess a lot of them have been…I wrote 'em in a batch and I was feeling sentimental…knowing me it's probably going to get pretty gritty, but have fun with this for now!

Aki In The Bath

Title: You're Cute  
Prompt: 077 - What?  
Rating: PG

Morning comes with brutal sun and unblocked ears, I'm feeling better. I'm not sure because I couldn't hear you, but I guess last night my sinus thing got serious, I was feverish and deaf, the biggest issue.

Morning comes with you by my bedside, asking if the fever's gone and I can hear. Pressure's turned my skull into a boulder, and I'm in little mood to speak. You must think I'm still impaired, so you tell me, "Well even if you still feel bad, you look phenomenal."

"What!" I shout, fingers curled around my ear, I'm faking to avoid you.


	8. Take You Home

Nana: I thought I'd put a slightly new spin on this one, here's Akito taking care of Hari instead. Enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Take You Home  
Prompt: 060 - Drink  
Rating: PG-13

I don't know why they called me. I guess they must have been too drunk to drive him home. But its not like I know how to drive. And I'll never learn, I can hardly walk down the street without fainting so…I had to take my dim-witted, dead-on-booze doctor home on a bus. At 3 AM. When those stupid freaks know full well that I'm sick.

I asked them what the hell they were thinking. Shigure was the only one sober enough to speak to me, and he said, "he asked for you. He missed you, Akito."


	9. Thank Him

A/N: I wrote this thanks to a crappy Internet connection and a lack of motivation to do my homework. So here you go. I mean to write a much more elaborate version of this scene in my fic Burnt Rice at some point…I just really like the idea.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Thank Him  
Prompt: 093 - Thanksgiving  
Rating: PG

I set this up.

I don't want to tell you it was me but if you believe it's him then it won't work so yes, it was Hatori who brought you people here.

Why?

Because we ought to be thanking him. Yes I know that he's hurt most of you, but aside from Yuki-kun he's probably hurt me worst so…it really doesn't matter, he's keeping us alive. And suffering. So we should say thank you.

Don't complain, you should be bowing and scraping. Thank him for waking up every morning. Thank him for letting you live. He doesn't have to.


	10. Spectator Sport

Nana: I can't seem to log into LJ anymore, so I've given up posting this there. But it's okay, because I'm still working on the project and I'm still updating for my tiny clutch of readers. I love you guys! Chocolate mints and Aleve all around! (No, that's not the contents of my desk drawer…shh…)

This one's kind of weird. I wanted to get a certain point across that's _very _hard in 100-word form…but yeah, here you go. Enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Spectator Sport  
Prompt: 066 - Rain  
Rating: PG

"Next time it rains, I want Kyo to come over."

This comes out of drowsy silence, of hours of Akito half-asleep on the couch with the television blaring. Hari who's been reading in a nearby chair asks, "any reason?"

Aki coughs, says, "rain makes him sick, right? I want to see that. I want to see somebody sick besides me."

"He doesn't get sick," says Hatori, "only tired. But I can take you along on my next job if you'd like."

He smiles, sleepy and sadistic. "I love the way you responded so calmly. Yes, I think I'd like that."


	11. It Can Never Be Now

Nana: Hello! I am more timely this time, mostly because I don't know what to do with myself before my first class, and I'm too afraid to start the next chapter of Burnt Rice. This one's Hari-centric, and like the last one it doesn't portray Akito in the best of lights. It's hard to do that all the time and be realistic, right? I always thought Hatori might think this.

Aki In The Bath

Title: It Can Never Be Now  
Prompt: 028 - Children  
Rating: PG-13

He can't seem to stop, though nothing hurts him more than watching them. Every time he gets a shred of free time, he goes outside to watch the children. Little girls grabbing at the hands of smiling fathers, little boys running gleefully from slightly frazzled moms. He has accepted losing Kana, but he can't let go of this. The loss of his chance to have a child. She hadn't been pregnant, Aki hadn't ruined that but still…she could have…one day…he hadn't even _wanted _it before but now…

It's Akito who makes him want it. Caring for him makes him want…more.


	12. Don't Leave

Nana: This one almost made me cry while I was writing it. And it really made me realize the limits of 100 words. There's so much more I wanted to express with this, but I tried. Hope you all enjoy.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Don't Leave

Prompt: 002. Middles  
Rating: PG-13

"Hatori."

I look up, toss the last of my bags into the car. Akito is weaving towards me, panting with the effort of the walk. I can't tell him to rest, he won't listen to me, so I wave him hello and keep packing.

"Hatori," he croaks, "half my life's over, I'm a middle-aged man and I'm sick. And I'm your God. So how can you bring yourself to leave me?"

"You're a child," I say, "and I'm going to school. So I can learn medicine and be worth something to you."

"You're my Zodiac. You're worth everything. Don't leave."


	13. No One’s Buying From My Neopets Store!

Nana: Okay, this one has absolutely nothing to do with the color yellow. I was thinking about how animals aren't usually any of the colors offered on Neopets aside from maybe yellow. And somehow that led to this. Enjoy!

Title: No One's Buying From My Neopets Store!

Prompt: 013. Yellow  
Rating: PG

Last week, Akito's life was taken over by Neopets.

He hasn't been outside and he hasn't left his room. He blames it on a migraine, no one buys it because wouldn't staring at the screen make that worse? Now it's raining and he's blaming that. If someone doesn't buy his codestones soon he's gonna scream.

When Hatori comes in with medication all Akito does is rant. "They're _ignoring _my shop," he says, "I don't appreciate this."

In the dead of night Hari creates an account. After mucking about in the stock market, he finds Akito's shop and buys it out.


	14. Eyelashes

Nana: Akito has some sort of bond with his Zodiac. I think that the bond means he can sense what they're feeling, and vice versa. So here's Akito spazzing out because of what Hatori's feeling with Kana.

Title: Eyelashes

Prompt: 035 Sixth Sense  
Rating: R

I can feel him. His body is pure bliss, she's pulling him to paradise and it's _in _me, the warmth of the way he adores her and the _sex, _her _tongue, _god she's got her mouth around it and it's _mine. _I am the God of it, his eyelashes are mine and she's _taking _him, I can feel what she's doing to him and it's like _she is sucking me off _and that's not what I want that's not _right. _ I want my Hari back, he's _not _hers, my _head _hurts, and he's supposed to be with _me. _He's _MINE. _


	15. The Violent Sky

Nana: Here's a cute one to make up for last time. Well, cute by my standards anyway. Read, enjoy, review!

Title: The Violent Sky

Prompt: 046 Star  
Rating: PG-13

Apparently the stars are slamming to the ground tonight.

Nature can be violent. I already know this. I want to see it. Ineffectual agression that's considered lovely. Shooting stars. My eyes go through a juicer when I look at them, I can't sit up today, it's too cold but I. I want to see them. This violence. This beauty. These aren't ordinary stars.

When I say this to Hari he responds with precision. He finds clothes to keep me warm enough, actually carries me outside to watch them. Offers me sunglasses, which I decline. And thank him. This is amazing.


	16. Eyes On The Road

Nana: One part of Akito's life I like thinking about is how he felt when Yuki left him…and also, how that affected Hatori, because the man's with him nearly all the time. So yes, read on and enjoy!

Title: Eyes On The Road

Prompt: 050 Spade  
Rating: PG-13

We are visiting Yuki for the first time since he's left us. I am curious as to how he's doing, but we're going at Akito's insistence. He has resisted for a month and I won't make him anymore. It's killing him.

Right now we're driving up to the house, Akito's flattened in the backseat stroking a spade. It's a present for Yuki. For his garden. Akito apparently broke his old one when he said that he would go.

He's crying. Soundlessly. I keep my eyes on the road. I will not invade his privacy, or hurt myself watching him hurt.


	17. Meds and Candy

Nana: This one's an Akito rant that ends on a happy note. I'm not sure how you guys feel about happy endings, but I figure at least some of these ought to have them. And anyway I think the idea's just plain sweet. Hope you enjoy it too (and review)!

Title: Meds and Candy

Prompt: 033 Too Much  
Rating: PG-13

I'm sick. I accept this. When my head feels like Hiroshima I don't usually complain. What bothers me is all the drugs I need, they're fucking excessive. I don't know what half of them are meant to do, and my digestive system sucks, I can't even _eat _so how the hell does Hari think I'm gonna swallow all these pills? Today I've got to suck down doxycycline, Sertraline, Percocet, antibiotics, antidepressants, megaglobugodknowswhat. Mystery injections. This is way too much, and I would've thrown this crap out the window if not for the extra. This morning my pills came with candy.


	18. Snowball Fight

Nana: Hi guys! I feel like this one would have been better in a longer story, but I did what I could. It's a little on the cute side, again…I don't know if that's good or bad. Please review me everybody, it makes me sad when you don't!

Title: Snowball Fight

Prompt: 067 Snow  
Rating: PG-13

Aki's shoeless in the snow, threadbare black shirt denying him camouflage. He leans down to scoop the white up, red spills from his mouth and mars it. He ignores it but Hatori can't, when he sees the blood he runs outside. He's yelling, saying "Akito you can't _be _outside, it's cold, you're sick, go to bed."

Akito explodes, "I don't _want_ to, I want to stay out here and make a snowman! I never had a childhood, okay?!" Hari tries to take him in but he fights him, hurls a ball of white into his face.

A snowball fight begins.


	19. Kissed Me

Nana: Okay, you finally get a little romance. I want to do something in my traditional disgusting style soon, but until I think of what to do you get sap. Sap is tasty, and it makes maple syrup. So enjoy! Oh and new readers, thank you and welcome! Old readers come back, I miss you!

Title: Kissed Me

Prompt: 086. Choices   
Rating: PG-13

I'm standing outside with a jackhammer for a heart; Akito's just kissed me. The way I see it, there are three ways I can deal with it. I can either a) ignore it, say it never happened if he brings it up, that it was just a dream induced by fever; b) tell him off, say he's got no right and no reason and he shouldn't screw with me this way; or c) just give into it, let him do it again if he desires since its my desire too, I've wanted this myself for months.

I'll go with C.


	20. She Smiles and Bakes Cookies

Nana: This one is…sort of funny, at least in my weird little brain. I'm not so good with the funny, sorry Iria, I tried! I thought that back when Kana was still in the picture, she might have tried to get on Akito's good side…here's how it could have backfired, in the form of an Akito Rant!

Title: She Smiles and Bakes Cookies

Prompt: 059. Food   
Rating: PG-13

Hatori. That woman you keep bringing around here. She's banned. Okay? _BANNED. _You want to know what she did? I mean you can't imagine her doing anything wrong, can you? Because she's _cute, _she _smiles, _bakes _cookies. _You know what Hari? She baked _me _cookies. _ME. _Do you have any idea how offensive that is? She thought I would stoop to eat her filth. The rest is_ your _fault, why didn't you _tell_ her I couldn't eat cookies? You just lectured me last _week, _no chocolate. It aggravates too many conditions.

I _wanted _one. They looked _good. Fuck you both. _


	21. Everything's Fine

Nana: Because so many people reviewed the last chapter, you get a new one right away! Thanks guys! Anyway thunder makes everybody jump, no matter how stoic they normally are. Originally I was going to have Akito fear the thunder, but…I like this better. God's trying to take care of his Zodiac!

Title: Everything's Fine

Prompt: 069. Thunder   
Rating: PG

God tips his head to the beat of the thunder, tunes into the imperceptible jump of his Dragon's nerves. He himself is not afraid. "Hatori?" he says, slow-voiced and syrupy. "Are you scared?"

Hari whips around, slams his textbook shut and says "no. No of course not, why would I be I…are you?" Akito shakes his head, no there's no reason to be, he not scared of noise, he's scared of dying. No matter. His dragon is shaken, likely worried that his fear will anger God.

He proves otherwise, puts his arms around him, says, "it's okay Hari, everything's fine."


	22. Day Two Of The OBon Festival

Nana: Happy Halloween you guys! They don't have Halloween in Japan, but they do have the O-Bon festival, a day that celebrates the memory of the dead. So here's Akito's take on it!

Title: Day Two Of The O-Bon Festival

Prompt: 009. Months  
Rating: PG-13

The tamadana's nearly done, he's got the picture set up, the rush mat woven and the vegetables set out. All that's needed is a horse carved of cucumber; no he can't help making it resemble Rin. Hari comes in and asks him what's happening, who they know that's died. "Well," Akito says, "I'm dy_ing, _and none of you are going to do this when I go. I have months left, and this has to be done at least once."

Hatori says, "we'll be _devastated _when you die. Don't make a shrine for yourself, _you are still alive_. Please know that."


	23. Ink Against The Blinding

Nana: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter. Please be sure to review, my inbox gets lonely. Anyway this one is…vaguely romantic. I have trouble writing about them actually _together, _no matter how much I like the idea. (If anyone has suggestions, PM me!) So yes, I hope you enjoy this!

Title: Ink Against The Blinding

Prompt: 019. White

Rating: PG-13

It makes no sense for Akito to have white sheets. He coughs blood, vomits in bed, the sheets will be wrecked soon. I should have told the maid to put on dark ones days ago. But they've stayed clean so far and I can't. Every night I watch him sleeping, keep tabs on his erratic breathing. It's an excuse. I want to watch him. The contrast of his inky hair against the blinding pillow keeps me trapped here. I want to touch that hair, but I don't disturb his holy rest. I just don't save the sheets from ruin, either.


	24. Unintentional Racket

Nana: Here's another Hatori-observes-Akito one. I love minor details about everyday life, so that's what this one deal with. I also love the image of Akito with a cold, because I'm just bizarre like that. So read, enjoy, and review!

Title: Unintentional Racket

Prompt: 006. Hours

Rating: PG

Hatori should have known better. There's no way he'll hear enough of the movie to understand it, not with Aki's unintentional racket. He's got a cold, he's been coughing and sniffling and filling tissues up with snot for days. It's gotten worse since they started the movie, they're two hours in and Hatori has no idea what's going on. He tries turning up the volume, but that hurts Akito's head and it's _already _hurting him. Still, he'd like to see the movie, it's been hours of this…well. He can't help it. He can make as much noise as he wants.


	25. When Will You Feel Safe With Me?

Nana: Mmkay, this one here's a little odd. Please note that there is _no _coherent plotline, otherwise you'll be confused. This one's not for the kiddies, as you can see by the rating…really just me speculating on what sort of sex life the two of them might have.

Title: When Will You Feel Safe With Me?

Prompt: 079. When?

Rating: R

Akito can do everything he wants to Hatori. Perhaps he'd like to feel him up in the corner, drape his arms around his neck and kiss him. Perhaps he'd rather lay down on the bed with him, treat his cock like a thermometer. Or maybe he'd like to drift off into sleep with Hatori's mouth on him. It's not that Hari has a problem with this, the less he has to say the better and anyway, Akito's God and what they do feels amazing. He wonders though, when will Akito feel safe enough to give Hatori some control?


	26. Unbearable Unbreakable

Nana: This is stoic acceptance versus desperate hysteria. Akito wants to break the curse, Hari doesn't think he can. I think Hatori might be more willing to defy him then the other Zodiac, and he'd also be one of the least hopeful. Also, if you like the whole 'break the curse' concept check out Raikune. Akito actually does it in her latest, absolutely stunning story.

Title: Unbearable/Unbreakable

Prompt: 094. Independence

Rating: PG-13

I want to break the curse.

_You can't._

How would you know? You don't know! I am _God, _I think if anybody knows it would be me I—

_You don't know._

I do! It's inside me somewhere, if I could just _find _it.

_It's not inside you. All that's in you is disease._

I want it gone! You people are vampires, you're killing me, if I break the curse then I can die!

_Or live. But you can't break the curse._

Get out of my room, go away Hatori, I don't need you. That's the first step.

_No, it's not. _


	27. You Who Matters Most

Nana: I missed some of you guys on the last one, but thanks to those of you who reviewed. This one is friendlier than the last one was, and I hope you enjoy it!

Title: You Who Matters Most

Prompt: 075. Shade

Rating: PG

You are the one that matters most. This is beyond your being God. God wouldn't need me to do this, God would magic it himself. The sun outside burns your skin and you don't want to go back in. You lay out there on the porch pretending you're alive, because you don't believe it. I know what it means, so I don't make you leave, I put up a giant umbrella. You will not thank me, you will rage and complain but when you're not burnt you'll be grateful. And that will be enough because it's you who matters most.


	28. Nonevent

Nana: Here's Akito being an asshat in order to stop feeling guilty. Enjoy!

Title: Nonevent

Prompt: 076. Who?

Rating: PG-13

"Who's this?" he asks, fingers curling tight around her picture. I'm shocked, there's no way that he can't remember. "She's hideous," he mutters, "why would you keep her picture? Doesn't looking at it make you sick?"

"Yes," I say, "but not for the reason you think. I don't believe this, you _know _her, she's _Kana. _You drove her from me."

"I've forgotten," Akito lies, grinning wicked and I want him dead. "She has, too. Which means that it's a nonevent, this photograph means nothing. Tear it up, Hatori."

He hands it to me. I can't. It flutters to the ground.


	29. Disconnect

Nana: This has a similar theme to the last one, Akito and Hatori are having problems. The italics are Kana in Hatori's head, because that memory cannot be separated from his relationship with Akito. This is creepy and I hope you'll like it!

Title: Disconnect

Prompt: 039. Taste

Rating: R

He loves him, but he feels he's sucking the life from him. _Projection darling, it's called projection, he sucks the life from you. _This inevitably exhausts him. Hari tries to make his God feel good, but his response is off, his face is twisted up in pain. _Perhaps it's pleasure and sweetie it isn't you, he's sick. _It takes time but he comes, complains that Hari bit him midway through. _Well he should have said so sooner._ His semen's cloyingly sweet, a possible sign of diabetes and he can't connect, can't love him. It's been medicalized _and you miss me. _


	30. The Day Is Dying

Nana: Hello, and welcome back everybody! Sorry this one took me a little long to put out…I've been busy. I see I have some new readers, which brings me joy. Um. This one's Akito-centric, dealing with his mortality. Have fun!

Title: The Day Is Dying

Prompt: 032. Sunset

Rating: PG-13

Night is never good for him. He spends it breathless, terrified and tossing in bed. The sun sinking into the horizon almost makes him want to cry. Because it means he has one less day alive. Sometimes he can hold himself together, not fly into a sobbing rage and scream at Hatori. Sometimes he's able to ignore the sun's descent. But last night Hatori noticed it. Said it was beautiful. Akito screamed, "it's not beautiful, the day is _dying_!"

He fell against him shrieking curses and Hatori said, "the day is resilient. It'll be here tomorrow, and so will you."


	31. Interrupt Me, Baby

Nana: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy due to the holidays, as well as totally brain-dead in terms of ideas. Which is why this PWP rather than anything deep or meaningful. I hope that you'll enjoy it, though.

Title: Interrupt Me, Baby

Prompt: 016. Purple

Rating: R

Hatori's phone is screaming purple, bestowed upon him by Ayame. He's talking to him now, discussing ribbon embroidery without caring if Hatori's interested. Akito sidles up to sit by him, slides his paws into his pants and nibbles his neck that's arched to hold the phone. "Don't make a sound," Akito whispers, fingers dancing past his perineum. Akito's stretched out awkwardly, Hatori worries about his muscles, tries to also focus on Ayame. Akito grabs his testicles and makes him moan, Ayame hears and asks the cause. He opens up his mouth to lie, and Akito shuts it with a kiss. 


	32. Hypochondria

Nana: Right, well this one seems to have nothing to do with the prompt, but it came from me thinking about it. The original image in my head was Hatori coughing into a tissue, which is square-shaped…heh. Well anyway, read, enjoy, review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Hypochondria  
Prompt: 043. Square  
Rating: PG-13

What the fuck was that?

_What was what? _

You. Just now. Out of your mouth. Were you just…were you _coughing _Hatori?

_Yes. _

That's all you can say? _Yes?!_ Are you an idiot or something, do you have any comprehension of…well, why were you coughing? Are you sick?

_No, I'm fine. I just had something in my throat._

Are you absolutely sure? Because you can't be here if you're sick, I don't want to catch anything. I can't, because I will fucking die.

_If I thought my presence was a danger to you then I would have left. You know that._


	33. Schadenfreude

Nana: This came out of me listening to Avenue Q music while staring at my challenge chart. It is, once again, focusing on Akito's ideas about illness, and Hatori's reaction to said ideas. This is one of my favorite topics, if you haven't noticed. So yes, I hope everyone will come back and review me, I miss you guys! I give you Internet ice cream!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Schadenfreude  
Prompt: 054. Air  
Rating: PG-13

Akito blinks in bemusement, bangs his legs against the chair where he is sitting watching Yuki. He's coughing, gasping, reaching lamely for his inhaler, which is hanging upside down in Aki's mouth. He's giggling, trying not to let it drop, he's enjoying Yuki's breathless suffering too much to let it end.

Then Hatori passes by, sees his cousin clamoring for air and Aki laughing. "What are you doing?" he asks, calmly prying the inhaler from Akito's clenched teeth. He tosses it to Yuki-kun, saves a life and snaps at Akito, "you're insane!"

He ducks his head. Contemplates apology. And smiles.


	34. Shadow Puppets

Nana: Here's a cute one in contrast to the last…well, most of them. I love writing about Akito as a little boy, and Hatori as pre-teen's pretty fun too. Have fun and review me!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Shadow Puppets  
Prompt: 041. Shapes  
Rating: PG

"Make me stop being bored!" Akito demands, shaking Hatori's arm as he shrieks. He's a feverish five-year-old, kept inside all day in the dark and someone's finally home, he'll bite this guy if he doesn't entertain him.

"Oh…" Hatori frowns. He's not sure what to do, he has plans with his friends, but he'll figure it out, they can wait. He's toting a flashlight, the plan involves camping, so he takes it out, turns it on. Manipulates his fingers into rabbit ears. "Is that alright?"

He yelps, "that's Momji!" and grabs the flashlight. "Gimme that, I'm gonna make a dragon!"


	35. What Would You Do With A Death Note?

Nana: Yeah…I've just started reading Death Note. The political intrigue is over my head, so you probably won't be seeing fic from me. But, I just wanted to include it here, if briefly. Hope you have fun!

Aki In The Bath

Title: What Would You Do With A Death Note?  
Prompt: 073. Light  
Rating: PG-13

"Hatori," Akito says, stopping the DVD they've finished watching. "If you had a Death Note, whose name would you write down?"

Hatori stiffens, shakes his head and says "no one. I wouldn't want that sort of power, there's nobody I want dead."

"You're lying," insists Akito, "give me a name."

He thinks about it, scans Kana through his mind and rejects it, he could never wish her harm. Perhaps her new husband? Some men would want him dead in Hari's place. So he says this and Akito says, "you're still lying. You want to kill me and you know it."


	36. Called Out

Nana: This was written while I _should _have been doing one of my final essays…yay for procrastination? Anyway, I think it might have been difficult if not impossible for Akito to attend an actual school, hence the tutor.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Called Out

Prompt: 088. School  
Rating: PG-13

The tutor stalks out, fists clenched and teeth grinding. Akito's hurling a textbook, going batshit insane in the bedroom. Hatori strides inside, eyes the book and asks, "What's going on?"

"That man is no longer my teacher!" he fumes, "I won't _allow _him to be. That bastard was deliberately insulting me, ranting on and on about historical tyrants and dictators and how _awful _they were, and he was obviously comparing them to _me!"_

Hatori sighs, picks up another textbook. He doesn't say whether or not this is justified. Instead he says, "I'll help you go over your math instead, okay?"


	37. Attitude

Nana: Howdy. Sorry it's been a bit since I've posted, things have been rather hectic. I'm on break from school now, so I should be able to update more frequently. Anyway, here's Hatori ranting at Akito for being uncooperative and rude. Yay!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Attitude

Prompt: 026. Teammates  
Rating: PG-13

I will not allow myself to be crushed by guilt. I have dedicated my life and my career to your well being. When you scream me out for being incompetent, you're wrong and you're being unfair. I am not incompetent, but even the best of doctors can't fix everything. If you would work with me and explain the problem I could be of better service. But lately you just blame me. Because we're using your life, and sapping your health to survive. I'm sorry, I am, but if you don't focus and cooperate, I won't be able to help you.


	38. The Beautiful Children

Nana: Allo allo! This one didn't come out quite how I'd envisioned, but I hope you like it anyway. This is the first one to use second person since number one, I thought it was time to bring that back. So yeah, have fun and please review me!

Aki In The Bath

Title: The Beautiful Children

Prompt: 053. Earth  
Rating: PG

You see the beautiful children whirling past you, and you accept that you're not part of them. (You accept it ripping grass from the Earth but all the same…) Your partner in invalidism is gone today, you know not where but anyway, you don't envy these beautiful children. You are God and their play is petty, you don't _want _to be involved. But you narrow your eyes all the same.

Hatori sits down beside you, stays your hand so you stop your destruction. He knows you want to be human too; you're too young to be superior. He knows _you_.


	39. This Was Planned Out, Wasn't It?

Nana: This didn't go as planned _at all. _Seriously, it was going to be about Akito getting Ayame to make him something for Hatori…my fingers took over and made this instead. But I like it, it's cute. I didn't want to give you guy anything too depressing to read on Christmas. Happy day to all of you, whether you celebrate the holiday or not!

Aki In The Bath

Title: This Was Planned Out, Wasn't It?

Prompt: 092. Christmas

Rating: PG

When Shigure jumped up behind me with a sack of gifts, I screamed. And you were right there so I clung to you. I was most likely high-strung from my medication, it's not that he actually _scared _me but well, he…okay he scared me. And I wanted to hold you, are you happy now Hatori? Yeah, no, I don't _like _being snuck up on, especially not by people wearing fake beards and Santa hats who toss presents at me. But I like that you held onto me, so thanks, and Merry Christmas. I probably got you something…what'd you get me?


	40. Morning Tea

Nana: Please tell me I'm not the only one squealing over the cuteness? I love the idea of Hatori taking care of Akito, and honestly it's likely their most common interaction. So, enjoy my fortieth drabble, and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Morning Tea

Prompt: 056. Breakfast

Rating: PG

Aki tosses in a bed of sweat-drenched sheets and blankets, coughs into the pillow covering his face. It's been ages since he checked the clock, but the light's coming through the window bright and strong. It's morning, he hasn't slept and his throat is killing him, Hatori's coming in with breakfast. "Good morning," he says, "are you feeling any better?"

He shakes his head, coughs a bit and says he cannot eat this breakfast. "It'll hurt my throat," he explains.

"That's what the tea's for," Hatori tells him, guiding his hand towards the steaming cup. "It'll make you feel better."


	41. Choke Chain

Nana: Hey, sorry it's been a while. I've been working on a Death Note fic, the way I said that I wouldn't, and I've also been having a hard time figuring out what else to do with these things. But yeah, here's my latest offering, enjoy and review and yeah!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Choke Chain

Prompt: 029. Birth

Rating: PG

God's just started to exist and already you can feel it. When he's shoved from the birth canal you yourself feel new, this is the closest you'll get to your own beginning. You feel immediate connection, your heart in a choke chain and it's bringing you to the bedroom, bringing you to Auntie Ren and Uncle Akira and the baby. "Is that him?" you ask, hands in your pockets and glancing to the ground, he's too bright and lovely for your mortal eyes. "Can I see him?"

"Yes," says Uncle Akira, smiling at you. You reach out, and you touch God.


	42. Burnt You Up

Nana: Yay, I am more timely than I have been. This means I'm going to be late for going to my friend's house today, but that's a-okay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one…I like it, myself, especially since you don't get to know what happened to Hatori. Remember, there's no continuous plot!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Burnt You Up

Prompt: 052. Fire

Rating: PG-13

The Main House is burning, I haven't noticed up 'til now because I've got dulled senses, I feel I'm melting most of the time. But the flames leave no room for denial, when I see them I can't help it, I don't want to but I start to shriek. And I'm dragged out, no they won't just let me die, I'm watching my house burn and trying to find my Zodiac.

Hatori isn't here.

I seize somebody's shirt collar, demand his safe return. If he's burnt up I'll kill myself, I'm screaming and there's no life if my Hatori's gone.


	43. Tamagotchi

Nana: This one is another 'Akito's got some toy I find amusing' drabble. I personally just acquired a Tamagotchi, so I can't really help it, especially since my brain is pretty well dead at the moment. Akito's maybe ten years old here. Please enjoy/review/roll around on the floor for a while.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Tamagotchi

Prompt: 034. Not Enough

Rating: PG-13

It spreads its digital wings on the screen and Akito starts screaming, pleading _no no no _please don't be dead. It's gone though, no amount of button-mashing's going to bring it back. He keeps telling himself that it isn't real, it's just a toy and it hasn't _died, _not really. This is not the death that will one day come for him. "You didn't feed it enough," Hatori tells him, "if you'd cared for it properly it wouldn't have died."

Akito shakes his head, sniffling. "That makes no difference," he says, "everything dies, and this was mine. It had to."


	44. How Dare You

Nana: This one's not pleasant or romantic, it's about both of them resenting the way Akito's role is being dealt with. Hatori doesn't like that Akito's being so careless, and Akito doesn't like that he's being used…eheh, well you can read it, I'll shut up. Enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: How Dare You

Prompt: 065. Passing

Rating: PG-13

When they pass each other in the hall, here's what Akito and Hatori see.

Hatori sees somebody who can scarcely walk from sickness, whose legs and lungs are failing him utterly. Somebody with rings under their eyes and a hacking cough, a dead look. Somebody who ought to be in bed, who's taking risks with the family's existence.

Akito sees somebody who's exhausted, shaking from too much caffeine. Somebody who's got no place on the sickness line, whose appearance is pissing him off. How dare he not be mechanical, how dare he need when he's taken so much from Akito?


	45. Kiss In The Dark

Nana: This is more Kana/Hatori than Akito/Hatori, but I sort of see the two as interchangeable. Well not _really, _but Hatori's relationships with Kana is so entrenched in his relationship with Akito that I feel like it makes sense to write about earlier times.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Kiss In The Dark

Prompt: 048. Diamond

Rating: PG-13

When he asks her to marry him he can't do it with diamonds. He wants to, it was how it's done and her friends had diamonds, he wants her happy but well. He can't. He loves her to death but to spend that much money on tangible proof would enrage him. Not that she'll flash it around or anything, but he'll see it, flip his lid. He plans to make Akito think she doesn't matter, that their marriage is just for the hell of it. So no symbols, nothing fancy, just a kiss in the dark and I love you.


	46. Please

Nana: This one came from me thinking about how Akito presents himself to other people, and how he expects to be accepted. This is, of course, aimed specifically at Hatori. Have fun!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Please

Prompt: 005. Outsides

Rating: PG-13

Please accept the rage that I'm spewing, the countless times I say I hate you. Please accept the pain that I cause you, I know it hurts but you're not hurting like I am. Please understand that I can't help but cling to you, that I latch on out of bottomless need. Please know that I am dying, that no amount of grief you go through defeats that. Please know that I will wreck you if you think you match my despair. Please forgive the abuse of your kindness, and please, Sohma Hatori, know that I will always love you.


	47. Dying Birds

Nana: Okay, this one isn't _about _work, but the original concept was, and that's what spawned this. It's a little bit creepy, but I'm proud of it…glad to get anything out, really writer's block is no fun! Anyway, hope you like!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Dying Birds

Prompt: 089. Work

Rating: PG-13

He never thought he wanted to be like Hatori. Hatori was always faceless, not worth mentioning. Useful but more like an appliance or a case of pills than anything approaching human.

That was until his birds got sick, all falling around him like flowers from a branch. They died fast and he couldn't stop it, the ones that lingered there was no way he could save. As he watched his creatures fall around him, all he wanted was to be like Hatori. To save lives, stop Death in it's tracks but he couldn't. Instead he accepted his carpet of corpses.


	48. Missing Object

Nana: Hey, here's one that's not about impending death! It's about the deeply mundane, the extremely everyday, and I think its moments like this that mean the most. Enjoy and review me!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Missing Object

Prompt: 078. Where?

Rating: PG

I don't want to ask him, I really don't want to ask him but there doesn't seem to be a choice. If it weren't essential I wouldn't bother him, but I've got to have my cell phone. If he can't contact me then I can't leave his side. For my sanity, for his safety and his health I need my phone.

He's lying by the window, cloth over his eyes; he's got a headache. "Akito…?" I venture, "have you seen my cell phone?"

I'm expecting rage but he just shakes his head, gets up to help me look for it.


	49. Learning A Little Self Control

Nana: Here's another one where Akito's being less selfish and actually taking Hatori's feelings into account. While I love writing him as a brat or a psychopath, it's fun to write him being a bit mature, too.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Learning A Little Self Control

Prompt: 063. Summer

Rating: PG

The lake is freezing, the sun's searing his skin and he hates it, he can't believe he let Shigure talk him into coming here. There are bugs in the water, corpses of fish and he's bound to get sick, this is _disgusting_. He's about to step out; pitch a fit about this horrible vacation. He's stopped though, the air outside's too cold and anyway, he can see Hatori floating by looking vaguely happy, at peace for the first time in ages and Akito just can't wreck that.

He doesn't pitch a fit, he stays where he is and stays calm.


	50. Aki In The Bath

Nana: Well, this little series is halfway done, and in celebration here's the title chapter, here's Aki In The Bath. This one's a little depressing, it was originally going to be sexual, but I realized that when Akito would _need _this he wouldn't be able to do anything. So um…smuttitimes later?

Aki In The Bath

Title: Aki In The Bath

Prompt: 051.

Rating: PG-13

He can't bathe by himself, he's not strong enough, he'll drown. This morning he's covered with blood from his mouth, so Hatori's cleaning him, helping him out. Water coats the floor by the bathtub; he splashes as he's killed with coughs. Hatori keeps working, perfecting him as best he can. Accepting the sickness, the bath filled up with blood. He takes him out, he's clean again, naked and he wants to believe Hatori's staring, that the towel he offers isn't only meant to warm him. But Aki's sick and Hari knows, all he does is take him to his bed.


	51. This Is Beauty

Nana: I was thinking about doing some kind of Valentine's Day thing, but I'm not really sure how they work that in Japan, since Valentine's Day and White Day are gender specific. Anyway neither of them is especially sappy. So, I decided to give you the smut that you asked for instead!

Aki In The Bath

Title: This Is Beauty

Prompt: 036. Smell

Rating: R

I can't smell but he smells like the ocean, it's so strong it seeps into my bones. It's because he's the seahorse, I'm God and my nearly useless nose is smushed against his face. I've not been out of bed in days but he's here with me, hand on my ass and the other in front, I probably can't come but I don't care, he doesn't, _we _don't. I can't breathe but his kiss forces air in me, this is beauty. I lay back, suck him in, I hate this man, need him, adore him, whatever, he's Hatori. He's mine.


	52. Black Eyes Boring

Nana: I'm actually proud of this one, it's probably one of my favorites so far. It's a big challenge to come up with new things every time for the same pairing, and I feel like this time I did something that's at least slightly different. I really hope you like it, and I hope you'll review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Black Eyes Boring

Prompt: 044. Circle

Rating: PG-13

Turn a circle in the room and that's all there is, photographs of God framed everywhere. He's snarling, sneering, caught in a cough. Sometimes bland or brain dead, smiling once. There's no getting away from the family obsession, the sickening terror of Akito.

Hatori hates it. He's wrecked from Kana, not speaking to him but surrounded by photos, black eyes boring down from ornate frames. Then he hears the real thing retching in the other room, there's no escaping Akito. He must help or stand accused by countless pictures. He'd not been good to God and deserved to lose everything.


	53. Not Allowed To Need

Nana: Before you ask, yes, it is possible to have a mild heart attack and not know about it at the time. I do my research, people! Anyway, here's an Akito Rant, for your amusement! I love writing brat!Akito, I really do. Please review me, and have a nice day!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Not Allowed To Need

Prompt: 047. Heart

Rating: PG-13

First off, what the hell were you doing seeing a doctor? You don't _get _sick, okay? I am the only one here who gets sick! Yeah, no, I know that's ludicrous but I don't _care _Hatori, that's the way it works with me. No, I don't care if you had a fucking heart attack, it was barely _anything_, you wouldn't have known about it if the doctor didn't tell you! He was probably lying anyway, just like he's lying when he says you need a break! You don't need a break Hari, I need _you. _Are we clear on that?!


	54. Defense Mechanism

Nana: I hope this one makes sense. I'm not quite sure if it does, but I tried my best. Feel free to ask if you're confused, or tell me what you think I'm talking about. Hope you enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Defense Mechanism

Prompt: 071. Broken

Rating: PG-13

The water pools around him, seeping into his clothes and he doesn't notice. The shards from the vase dig into his hands and he doesn't notice that either, well he does but not the pain. It the brokenness that gets to him, the irreparability of this beautiful vase. It's an artifact, passed on for ages through the family, and precious to him. And here it is lying wrecked in his hands.

The loss destroys him. He begins to cry. Something lovely and important is gone from him, dead, and it's _his fault. _He's failed to protect his possessions from himself.


	55. All Over Your Nice Clean Car

Nana: Okay, I have two things to apologize for. First, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was working on a whole bunch of other things. (Updating a Death Note fic, making an FST, making AMVs, doing homework, ect ect ect.) I sort of forgot about this little project, but I'm back! Second, this chapter is going to be disgusting. Seriously. It's about vomit. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Aki In The Bath

Title: All Over Your Nice Clean Car

Prompt: 017. Brown

Rating: PG-13

Fuck, my stomach's seizing, I've been nauseas all day but this is the worst timing ever, I'm in Hari's car on the way home from Shigure's. I shouldn't go there and maybe that's why I'm sick, it's a karma thing. Anyway my insides are churning, I'm about to puke and Hari'll kill me, I'll scream him out first but _still. _It hurts coming up, I'm covered in vomit and so is the car. Disgusting, I'm disgusting, Hari looks so disappointed. He stops and the sick spills out when the car door's opened. "This is your fault," I grumble, stepping out.


	56. The Man In the Doorway

Nana: Hatori can't always put up with Akito, and I wanted to write about him taking charge for once. I also wanted to try out writing in past tense, something I'm not used to…if it sounds weird, please forgive me!

Aki In The Bath

Title: The Man In The Doorway

Prompt: 081. How?

Rating: PG-13

Rage drained out of him when Hari entered the room. He went limp, scared, he knew he'd done wrong and that Hari would hate him, he knew he could back it up with being God but all the same. "What is _wrong _with you?!" he exploded, and Yuki smiled, reached out for the man in the doorway, his apparent savior. "How the hell did you get a whip?!" Hatori yelled, snatched it and Akito screamed.

"That's _mine!" _he bellowed, eyes narrowed in fury and Hatori didn't care. He just didn't. He grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.


	57. Nasty Conversation

Nana: Okay, this one only has the vaguest of connections to the prompt word, but that's okay! This little drabble is dedicated to Raikune, since it was her idea to begin with. Yay for perversion, I suppose? Anyway I hope you'll all come back and review, I miss you all! Have fun reading.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Nasty Conversation

Prompt: 084. He

Rating: R

Shigure sits on my bed and grins manically, that never means good things for me. He grabs my hand and says "hey Akito, do know anything about how to give blowjobs? You've got a pretty small mouth, so you probably couldn't take anything too big, but you're so used to puking that your gag reflex is probably pretty much shot…you might be good at it, huh?"

I start snarling, that makes no sense and it's disgusting besides, I want to scratch his eyes out. "Shut up," I snap, seething, "I have no desire to speak to you, go get Hatori."


	58. Show Your Respect And Lose Anyway

Nana: Yay, I'm glad some of you who left came back, I missed you guys. Hope you'll like this one, I'm proud of it…I'm sorry I haven't been writing any romance in a while, it's just hard! Heh. Well read on, review, explode, whoo hoo!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Show Your Respect And Lose Anyway

Prompt: 055. Spirit

Rating: PG-13

He's been raised in the ways of worshipping Akito, and every day he shows his respect, he bows to the baby and sometimes prays, asking him for toys or chocolate or whatever he wants that day. For his mother to stop being sick. Aki never grants him anything, as he grows older Hatori can see that he's not God, he's human, he's selfish and weak. One day when Hatori's mother is gone and he doesn't want chocolate, Akito comes close to dying. And there's no one to pray to to save him, no one to help him but Hatori himself.


	59. Smile Like Spring

Nana: I'm not entirely sure if this one made sense…I hope it does, I can't really be sure. Whichever, I hope you have fun with it. I'm so glad to see some of my old reviewers have come back, including one who I thought was _never _going to! I love you all!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Smile Like Spring

Prompt: 062. Spring

Rating: PG-13

Kana's spring and Hari's winter, Akito's some kind of weather changing demon thing. He stripped the spring from Hari's life, and yeah it was fucking brutal. He thought he would never feel warm again. But the days wear on and he can look at Aki without freezing. He can listen to him without wanting to kill him, without feeling menaced by the sinister smile he flashes him, the smug and evil grin.

The smile's warming up though, soon it doesn't make Hatori hate him. It's rare and it's fleeting but sometimes when Akito smiles, it makes Hari think of spring.


	60. Werewolf

Nana: Okay this one is definitely odd. I couldn't look at the 'moon' prompt and not do it, though. Have fun and review and eat babies—wait, not the last part. Heh.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Werewolf

Prompt: 045. Moon

Rating: PG

It takes some time to understand the whole curse thing. Though it's Akito's whole life sometimes the details slip his mind, his memory's wrecked due to sickness. As a child he can't grasp why he has no animal to represent him. God's too abstract, it's not special.

One day Hatori reads him a book about werewolves. And he decides, that's magnificent, that's what he'll be. A werewolf. When the moon hits full he'll grown fangs and fur, kill the family. He's excited and Hatori's laughing, saying "Akito, you can't be a werewolf, that's silly."

"Yeah?" he growls. "I'll show you."


	61. Super Hatori vs The Grim Reaper

Nana: I feel bad about using the 'death' prompt, I'd been saving it for something really dramatic, but this is what came to mind when I looked at it, so…hope you like, and please review and have a happy day!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Super Hatori vs. The Grim Reaper

Prompt: 030. Death

Rating: PG-13

He would be humiliated if Hatori ever saw this.

It's stupid.

Hatori is not a fucking superhero. The very idea is ridiculous, the drawings are terrible, he has better things to do with his time than make comic books. Hatori can't fend off death just because he draws him locked in combat with the Grim Reaper, shooting beams from his unscarred eye. This is pathetic, it's not even a comfort, and he's going to die. There is no magic, no heroism, he'll just die. Painfully.

Akito tears up the poorly drawn pages, throws them in the trash. And he misses.


	62. Dance of the Dragon

Nana: I had a dream last night where people were threatening my life if I didn't update, and while that was pretty much my own brain telling me I needed to write more, I figured I'd pay the dream some mind and pound something out. Read, review, and enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Dance of the Dragon

Prompt: 095. New Year

Rating: PG-13

For you, the New Year is the most important day of the year. In recent years you've had to make sure Akito's healthy, for God to be sick on this day is disastrous. One year, for first time since you were little, you leave him alone and dress yourself, prepare the Dance of the Dragon. And you're ready to wow him, not nervous since you've practiced hard and he…

He's not there. This year, because you were busy, Akito's stuck in bed with a fever. So you hollowly perform your ritual, in front of people who aren't God, don't care.


	63. Paint It Black

Nana: Couldn't resist the Rolling Stones reference, sorry. I know based on the actual drabble it would make more sense to call it Paint_ed _Black, but…anyway I hope you like this. It's more pessimism, and it's a form I haven't used in a while. Read on!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Paint It Black

Prompt: 018. Black

Rating: PG-13

_My world is painted black. _

You have many wonderful things in your life.

_Such as?_

You have a devoted family.

_ It's out of spite and fear that they're devoted._

You have no want for money or materials.

_I can't enjoy what I have if I can't get out of bed. _

You have infinite leisure time.

_I spend it vomiting._

There are disabilities you still lack

_They're coming._

At least you're still alive.

_It hurts to breathe. _

I put up with your pessimism.

_Fuck you. _

I could love you if you'd let me—

_FUCK YOU!_

Okay, your world is painted black.


	64. Charizards and Tiger Lilies

Nana: I'm a dork, I'm an _incredible _dork. I'm sorry, but I had to make number 64 about video games. I mean, it's not exactly _about _video games, but it does relate to it, somehow. I apologize to those of you who wanted 'orange' to be about Kyo somehow…I'm running out of colors!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Charizards and Tiger Lilies

Prompt: 012. Orange

Rating: PG

Akito's sick for seventeen consecutive days: he's bored. Yesterday he read all day, screamed at whoever stood in his light. Today, he's playing Pokemon Snap, breezing through the easier parts in hours. He's bored again, decides to only photograph orange Pokemon, Vulpix and Charizard and so forth.

For Hatori's part, he's photographing everything in life that's orange. Kyo's hair, a half-peeled fruit and fallen flowers, carrots and crayons on the kitchen table. At the end of the day he presents them to Akito, and they compare the real world with the fake, debate which is better, and go to sleep.


	65. Lock It Up For Life

Nana: I wasn't really sure what to do with the birthday prompt. I thought about doing your standard 'here's a present I think you'll like!' sort of thing, and that could have worked, but this just seemed to fit. I hope you enjoy and review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Lock It Up For Life

Prompt: 091. Birthday

Rating: PG-13

To spend your birthday as you wish is a basic right. That's what Hatori thinks when Ayame and Shigure drag him out drinking. He spends the whole night chugging sake and watching his cousins pretend to fuck each other despite being separated by a table.

This isn't what he wants. Akito has a gift for him, Akito's climbed out of his self-centered hole for the first time in years. He wants to be there, love him for it, because if he doesn't Akito will lock up kindness for life. But he's drunk and they're singing: there's nothing he can do.


	66. Once Upon A Time

Nana: This is my first attempt at a fairytale, and while it expresses some of the same themes as previous chapters, I think it's written a bit differently. I hope it is, anyway, and I hope you'll enjoy it and review!

Aki In The Bath  
Title: Once Upon A Time  
Prompt: 001. Beginnings  
Rating: PG

Once upon a time, a boy came across a seahorse lying stranded on the beach. It was close to death, seahorses cannot live on land. The boy picked it up and giggled, he too was close to death and it pleased him to see others in peril. He thought he might like to see the seahorse die.

The boy readied himself to watch life end, but just before the seahorse left this world, the boy hurled it back into the ocean. He couldn't explain why, and he would lie about it later, but the boy wanted the seahorse to live.


	67. Voice Like Churchbells

Nana: I think the prompt is referring to autumn, but I wanted to use the other meaning for the word fall, instead. Sorry for taking so long with this, by the way…I'm running out of ideas again.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Voice Like Churchbells

Prompt: 064. Fall

Rating: PG-13

He should know better than to try the stairs himself, he should know he's weak and struck with vertigo. But he ignores his infirmity, attempts it because Hatori's busy and Akito needs water, he can't think past his thirst. He trips and falls down shrieking, limbs banging the banister, head thumping every step. His vision blurs when he hits the bottom, something's broken and the pain's horrendous, he can almost make out Hari flying down to him. "Akito!" he cries, his voice like church bells, face glowing white. "Akito are you alright?"

He's not, but Hatori's coming. He will be.


	68. You Only Have Cancer To Fear

Nana: I always knew I was going to use one of the time prompts for impending death. Anyway this one deals with it pretty directly. I don't think it'll get more direct unless I write out Akito actually dying. Maybe later? Anyway hope you enjoy, review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: You Only Have Cancer To Fear  
Prompt: 008. Weeks  
Rating: PG-13

You have cancer. It breaks my heart to have to tell you this. Believe me, if there were anything better to say I'd say it. But there isn't. You have pancreatic cancer, and you're going to die. I don't mean years from now, I mean soon. You have weeks, Akito. I can't remove the tumors and you're too weak for chemotherapy. There's no hope.

Try not to get too upset. You knew you were going to die anyway, at least now you know how it will happen. Maybe your nightmares will consolidate, now that you only have cancer to fear.


	69. I May Be Mentally Ill

Nana: This is…a bit dark, though I suppose you're used to that by now. Here's Akito reflecting on the most recent use of his whip. Enjoy, and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: I May Be Mentally Ill

Prompt: 080. Why?

Rating: R

I may be mentally ill.

I didn't mean to drag the whip from under the bed. I didn't mean to hold it to my cheek and remember _(fondly!) _the agony I'd put poor Yuki through. I didn't mean to hurt you just the same. I didn't mean to walk in and whip you too. The welts on your flesh weren't intentional. I would never do this in my right mind, that's why I say I must be crazy. But like Yuki controlled my heart _(you, now) _you control my health. If I control you, then maybe…

No, I'm just crazy.


	70. Lying Being Blind

Nana: I apologize for not updating very often lately. I have been pounding out papers nonstop, since it's the end of the school year…right now all I've got left are my finals, so I actually have time to write. (For those of you who have seen my profile, yes I did post something else, and yes, all my free creative-writing time went into that, not this. I'm sorry.)

Aki In The Bath

Title: Lying Being Blind

Prompt: 040. Sight

Rating: PG-13

Akito grabs at my shirtsleeve, says Hatori I've gone blind. He had been asking me for days what I'd do if this happened, if I'd be there to help him cross the street, teach him Braille. I don't know Braille and his eyes were just fine, so I didn't answer. And now I know he's making this up, his eyes follow mine and he's obvious. He's not blind and I tell him so. He yells at me about how he's God and I should listen, I ignore him. If I give into lies like this he'll just keep doing it.


	71. Homesick

Nana: After spending all day talking about Russia with my sister and her friend, I felt like I had to put Akito there. So I hope you'll enjoy this, and leave me a review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Homesick

Prompt: 090. Home

Rating: PG

This is the only place I've ever been to in my life. I'm in Russia, it's cold and I feel sick, I miss Hatori. I came because I'm a powerful man, I have the funds and the opportunity; I should travel. I've hardly been outside my house and I'm in Russia, there isn't much here I can do. I can't speak the language, I don't know where to go, I'm alone and I've misplaced my medication. I'll make it through the week and I'll never tell him, but I'd kill to see Hatori, I'd do anything to just come home.


	72. Side Effects

Nana: This just hasn't been a good week for writing…I finished school, but now I'm doing temp work. I did manage to get things done during the lulls, but yeah, that's why I've not been particularly prompt with my updates. I'm sorry! Work will be over soon, so I'll have lots of free time!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Side Effects

Prompt: 038. Touch

Rating: R

I didn't prescribe this medication because it increases sexual response. That's merely incidental. I prescribed it because he had a hormonal imbalance that needed correcting. I'll admit I took advantage of his enhanced desire. After all, if I'm going to perform fellatio on him, it's best to do so when he's in the mood, is it not?

Perhaps it was unwise of me to let it escalate. I should've ended it there, but Akito was ravenous. He wanted intense anal intercourse, and I couldn't deny him. Last night left him weak and exhausted, and I'm sorry, that's entirely my fault.


	73. Rain And Functional Kidneys

Nana: Okay, free at last! I've actually got the time to write now, so lets just hope I get the inspiration! I've been thinking since drabble 30 or so that there's nothing more to write about, but I always manage something, I suppose! Anyway, read on and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Rain and Functional Kidneys

Prompt: 068. Lightening

Rating: PG-13

"I control the weather," Akito says, forehead banging softly on the table. "I can make it rain or snow, I can make the sun burn you to a crisp or lightening strike you. I can make tornados. I can make hurricanes. I can do anything I want because I'm God."

"Of course you can," Hatori says, suppressing an eye-roll and hooking up the dialysis machine. Akito's kidneys have failed him completely, if they can't replace them soon he'll die.

But days pass and it rains when it was meant to be sunny. And Akito's kidneys suddenly working on their own.


	74. Losing The Power Struggle

Nana: This one is based loosely on an idea chiisanainori gave me…it's not quite what she meant, I don't think, but it got my thinkmeats going and this is what I came up with. So this one is dedicated to her!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Losing The Power Struggle

Prompt: 087. Life

Rating: R

When you ask me to fuck you, I comply. When you ask me to make love to you I'm almost eager. When you hit me and pretend its sex, I tell you to stop but never stop you. As your doctor and elder I have power over you, but you reign over me as God. The level of obedience you expect is disturbing, I shouldn't give into your demands or perversely enjoy them. They are weak attempts to keep me after Kana. You're terrified to live alone, I _know _this is desperation. Still I can't help bowing down to you.


	75. Video Fantasy

Nana: This one is completely full of references. Obviously it references the Sims 2, because I've started playing it again and I'm mildly addicted, but the title reference might be more obscure. _(Pat Benatar. Evil Genius. I'm a dork, I know.) _Anyway, enjoy, and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Video Fantasy  
Prompt: 082 - If  
Rating: PG-13

The Sims 2 is an addictive game, one which allows Akito to live as if…

If he was not besieged by illness every minute of the day.

If he were a high-ranking military official.

If he was married to a female Hatori, glowing with her fourth and final pregnancy.

If he could speak kindly to, and actually befriend Yuki.

If sex were as easy as laying next to your loved one and selecting 'woohoo'.

He has got to stop playing this game. All it does is remind him of what he lacks and how he can never be truly happy.


	76. Not Jealous

Nana: Now that this is ¾'s of the way done, I have something to ask you. This challenge has 5 'writer's choice' prompts. Thing is, it's not really a challenge if I make the prompts. So, I was wondering if you, my lovely readers, could supply me with some. Whatever you want me to work with, tell me, and if you have specific ideas I'll consider them, too. I'm gonna ask again at drabble #95, I just thought I'd start now so I'm not stuck with nothing if no one answers. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Not Jealous

Prompt: 085. She

Rating: PG

Hatori had every intention of keeping Tohru away from Akito. And they weren't petty, selfish ones, either. They were legitimate. They made sense. They were about keeping Tohru safe from a jealous monster, protecting Sohma children from the hell he'd gone through years before. They were about protecting Akito from outside germs and infection. They were most certainly not about his _own_ jealousy. Hatori's meant to be emotionless, above that, but it stabs him when she comes to care for him, 'give Hari a well-deserved break.' Why does Tohru think she can barge in and steal his job, his _GOD?_


	77. You're Better

Nana: Thanks for the word prompts, guys! I'll use some of them when I get to that part of the fic. I really appreciate your help, and here's your reward, a relatively quick update. I hope you enjoy it, and review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: You're Better

Prompt: 072. Fixed

Rating: PG-13

"You're better," Hatori says. It isn't permanent. It isn't even likely to last the week, still he says, "you're better." The fever has broken, the seizures have stopped—no more meningitis. Even though Akito feels terrible, "you're better" is legitimate because there's no brain damage, he can sit up, speak and curse Hatori's name. Because "you're better" is no good here, Akito wants to be dead, not better. "You're better" makes Akito want to wring Hatori's neck.

But this is only true when he can say it. When he can't say it, it's the only thing Akito wants to hear.


	78. Respite

Nana: Augh, I'm sorry that took so long. I was somewhat lacking in ideas, and I've been a little busier than usual lately. So I apologize, and I hope you'll like this chapter. Have a nice day!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Respite

Prompt: 011. Red

Rating: PG-13

My existence is tainted with red. Blood pours from every orifice, it suffocates me, curls me up in my bed and wrecks my possessions. Everything I own is pink now, everything my body makes is red with blood. I'm surrounded by it, suffocated; the grit under my fingernails is a dull, brick red. I see it when my fever spikes and when I'm fighting rage, my clothes are red to hide my weakness.

Hatori is my only respite. He walks in wearing black and tan and blue and green, but no red. Never red. He wouldn't do that to me.


	79. Social Expansion

Nana: Heh, I'm amused by this one. You guys best be grateful I managed to write this as soon as I did—I've got writer's block like crazy right now. Anyway, have fun and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Social Expansion

Prompt: 021. Friend

Rating: PG

You won't believe me, but I have a friend. I didn't kidnap them or threaten them or anything, I made myself a goddamn friend. Apparently he thinks I'm 'interesting', and 'cool to hang out with.' Yeah, _me. _And he doesn't even know I'm God. So how do you like that, Hatori? I'm not inept, contrary to what _you _say I'm actually capable of interacting with people outside of this family. So are you jealous? It's not like you have any friends, and I'll be spending time outside the house if I'm well enough. Sucks to be you, doesn't it Hatori?


	80. The Doll Festival

Nana: Unlike in all the other drabbles, for this one Akito's going to be female. However, since Akito thinks of herself as male, I'll be using 'he' in the narrative. Hopefully it works, this is kind of experimental…enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: The Doll Festival

Prompt: 024. Family

Rating: PG-13

The Doll Festival confuses Akito. When he takes off his clothes he looks like the other little girls, but he's a he, he's male. And so despite wanting to, he's not allowed to play with the dolls on display. Being God doesn't matter. Kagura the disgusting pig's allowed to play, and so is Kisa, too young to do anything but put them in her mouth. He doesn't know why this makes him feel so alienated, why this almost makes him cry.

But Hatori knows that it does. He brings him a doll that night, walks off silently to let him play.


	81. You Are Toxic Waste

Nana: Alright, hopefully this one actually makes sense. I'm not as happy with it as I am with some of the others, but I think it turned out alright. Please to be enjoying and reviewing!

Aki In The Bath

Title: You Are Toxic Waste

Prompt: 004. Insides

Rating: PG-13

I would love to be able to say this to you;

_Open your eyes, Akito. I know you're scared (please don't lie to me and say you're not) but it's really not bad news this time. I promise, just open your eyes and looks at these results. Look at your organs, look how beautiful you are Akito, look how healthy…you're healthy. Look, there's no disease here. I cured it all._

I meant to say it. It was almost true. But then I spotted that tumor and it all went straight to hell. You're toxic waste, and I can't fix you.


	82. Know Your Future

Nana: I'm going to be in Japan for the next two weeks, so I won't be updating until then. Apologies in advance, and I hope this update'll tide you over until then! Love you guys!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Know Your Future

Prompt: 027. Parents

Rating: PG-13

Stand together with your mom and dad. Compare the texture of your hair, the length of your fingers. The way she clings to what she hasn't earned, the way he smiles at those he despises. The way they utterly fail at expressions of love. Watch him sicken and die, know your future. Watch the doctor and the doctor's son tell you it's over, listen to her scream and wish you had something more straightforward to inherit. Wish she would be quiet so you could go off with the doctor's son and be comforted. Stand aside and pretend he's still here.


	83. Trying Not To Worry

Nana: Hello hello! I wrote this one while in Japan, so that makes it sort of special, I guess? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'm sorry the update took so long! You already know why!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Trying Not To Worry

Prompt: 061. Winter

Rating: PG

Morning comes coated in snow. Akito wakes with plans to go out. It's freezing and Hatori wants to forbid it, tell him it'll kill him if he goes. He's already suffering a slight fever. But it _is_ slight and he is never this healthy, Hatori's just being paranoid, he should encourage Akito having a life. And so he makes sure that he's wearing his warmest jacket, a sweater underneath, mittens, a scarf and a hat. Tells him to call if he starts to feel sick. And tries, finally, to stop worrying so much get on with his own busy day.


	84. Bear The Storm

Nana: Oi, sorry for the wait. I've been in Canada, and now I'm home and I'm exhausted but sleep is impossible, so this drabble is a product of my insomnia. Whoo yay?

Aki In The Bath

Title: Bear The Storm

Prompt: 070. Storm

Rating: PG-13

Hatori, you wouldn't like it, but sometimes it pretend it is you who is ailing. You who is forced into bed with volcanic fevers almost daily, you who must reign over the Sohma from that bed. You who must live in fear and pain and count the days until your death. Lying to myself makes me feel better, at first. Sets me free; and then I think; you would bear the storm better than I do. You would ache so silently that we would not even know. And now all I can get from my game is a guilt trip.


	85. Failed Attempts

Nana: This drabble was inspired by a rant on fanficrants, an LJ comm., that talked about how not every character is constantly excellent at sex. Here is awkward, nonfunctional Akito/Hatori sexin'!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Failed Attempts

Prompt: 031. Sunrise

Rating: R

They were thinking maybe they could fuck until the sun came up. That perhaps they might even call it making love. They were hoping to shove their difficulties to the side, cover up the pain with sex, but Akito can't get it up and Hari comes too quickly, Aki's got a headache brewing and Hatori's hands are too cold on his skin. There does not seem to be enough room for the two of them in bed, and the condom breaks midway through.

They give up on it; Akito falling fast asleep the moment Hatori stands up and leaves him.


	86. I Must Love You Or Something

Nana: Hello hello, and sorry about the wait! With only a few prompts left, I'm running out of ideas. Same excuses as always, blah blah blah. Anyway I hope you'll like this one!

Aki In The Bath

Title: I Must Love You Or Something

Prompt: 007. Days

Rating: PG

This is ridiculous. I should absolutely not condone this, there's no reason and it's wasting both our time. You're getting carsick and I have no idea why you want this. You don't, either, you just know you want to go somewhere, be somewhere besides the Sohma amoeba. Why this means I have to drive you in random directions is beyond me, it's annoying and I must love you or something, I'm doing it anyway. I have no reason to leave here, the problem is you but I'm with you. Just tell me which route I should go down next, Akito.


	87. Discussion On Dinner With God

Nana: Hooray, we're up to number 87! I know that sounds completely random, but 87 is my favorite number. Anyhoo, this is Hatori, speaking to the Sohma of your choice. Enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Discussion On Dinner With God

Prompt: 058. Dinner

Rating: PG-13

Congratulations. You have been selected to dine with God. There are several things I'd like you to keep in mind. Mirror him. Your table manners are stellar, but Akito's are not. Don't show him up. Additionally, please be prepared for very bland food—there's little he can eat without pain. Don't talk about pain. Keep a close watch on him and summon me immediately if anything goes wrong. Don't argue with him; don't talk about your life outside the Sohma, and above all, make him believe you want to be there. I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt.


	88. Many Different Trees

Nana: Ahahaha, this one is weird. Hatori's supposed to be around eleven years old, here. I've always thought of him as the sort of kid who couldn't hold a conversation…and perhaps part of the reason he's such a quiet adult is a lack of social skills. Anyway, enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Many Different Trees

Prompt: 014. Green

Rating: PG

My parents say I have to talk to you. I don't know what to say, you're too little to talk to, really. But I have to, because you're God. So I'm going to talk to you about trees. I'm learning about them in school, you see. You can tell how old a tree by the number of rings inside, because every year they grow another layer. There are many different types of trees—cherry blossom, oak, redwood, you're allergic to those, poplar, sycamore—many different trees. You look bored. We don't need to continue this conversation. I'll see you later.


	89. Doing It For God

Nana: Here's a speedy update, since I actually had two ideas when I was writing the last one. This one also focuses on Hatori…I need to get back to Akito soon, I guess. Anyways, enjoy, and leave me a review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Doing It For God

Prompt: 020. Colorless

Rating: PG-13

It's a small class, one of the few that does not take place in an enormous lecture hall. The purpose is to acclimate the freshman to the school. The teacher is standing slouched in the front, rubbing idly at her elbow. "Why do you want to be a doctor?" she asks. "Med school is hell, and your hours are going to be murder for years. So you need to be sure of your reasons."

Everybody says things like 'I want to help people', or 'I want to make money.' And Hatori can't say anything except "I'm doing it for God."


	90. Ayame's Words

Nana: This was inspired by re-watching some episodes today with my boyfriend! Enjoy, and please leave a review! Ten to go!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Ayame's Words

Prompt: 022. Enemies

Rating: PG-13

_You should hate him! You should hate him with everything you have! Look what he's done to you, he's made you miserable! Why can't you love yourself enough to hate him?!_

Ayame's words make me feel like an idiot.

I can't hate him. We should be mortal enemies, I should never speak to him again save for perfunctory comments on his health. But I can't. Instead I take him in my arms and hold him like he's Kana. I take all the loathing into myself, because I cannot take his pain and sickness. I don't listen to Ayame at all.


	91. Nightsong

Nana: I don't know why, but I just loved this image. I wish I had more space to describe it. Maybe I'll expand this one, who knows? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll leave a review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Nightsong

Prompt: 074. Dark

Rating: PG-13

Clawing his ears in the dark of the night is something horrible, loud. Hatori rolls over and blinks, wonders if this is worth getting up for. The noise quits its invasion; Hari drifts back into sleep. And there it is again, a high-pitched moan that breaks off into coughs every minute or so. There's a tune to it, a melody, and that…that's _Akito. _And he's trying to _sing. _

He's terrible. He's had no training, and his lungs can't catch the air to hold a note. But he's staggering around Sohma House, _singing. _Like he's alive, and glad to be so.


	92. Someone Is Lying Next To Him In Bed

Nana: This one is kind of trippy, I suppose. It's one of the only one's I've actually been proud of for quite some time.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Someone Is Lying Next To Him In Bed

Prompt: 042. Triangle

Rating: PG-13

_…someone is lying next to him in bed… _

Akito. He's crushing the bones and tendons of his hand, he is squirming and twisting and moaning in pain. He coughs harshly into the pillow, whines to Hari that he doesn't feel well and asks if sex will make it better. "I hate you," he murmurs into his chest, claws his shoulders. "I hate you so much."

Suddenly, the weight is gone, it's Kana lying next to him, smiling, healthy and saying "I love you" instead.

_…someone is lying next to him in bed…_

Why does his mind replace Kana with Akito?


	93. Derrida

Nana: I am so totally not writing this as an excuse to quote Derrida. Of course not. Anyway, Akito is female here, to fit with the quote, and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to a lot of people. I tried to make it accessible, here's hoping it worked. Enjoy!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Derrida

Prompt: 022. Enemies

Rating: PG

_She quoted Derrida at me. _

Who?

_She thinks I'm insane._

Who is Derrida?

_A critic. He wrote some really incomprehensible essays. I don't think my mother understands them. _

What was the quote?

_"I am the mother of the law. Behold my daughter's madness." I don't think she knows what the quote means, or the context…but clearly she thinks I'm insane._

Wouldn't that imply that she also believes you're the law?

_It would if she were actually in touch with reality. You know she doesn't understand that I'm God._

Well, maybe she's starting to understand. You are God, and you're insane.


	94. One More Round

Nana: Okay, it's been a while. Over a month. Normally, I wouldn't even consider going so long without writing one of these, but November is an exception. I did NaNoWriMo for the first time this year, and I succeeded! For those of you who don't know. NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing Month. Basically, you have to write 50k in one month, in order to produce a first draft or section of a first draft of a story or novel. I got my 50k, but I didn't have time to write anything else except papers. Thus, no updates.

Hopefully you can forgive me, and you'll enjoy this chapter! Read on, and review please!

Aki In The Bath

Title: One More Round

Prompt: 010. Years

Rating: PG-13

The surgery went wonderfully. The cancer was cleanly removed, there's not a tumor to be found in Akito's system. His pain is minimal, and thus far there have been no complications. Akito is resting comfortably. The incision is clean, it will not scar, and it is unlikely to become infected. Hatori stands over him, swelling with pride. It's been years since he's had any success with this boy, and it has been hell to get rid of this cancer. Akito has been dreadfully ill, but it's over now. One more round of chemotherapy, and Hatori will have won the battle.


	95. Labels On Everything

Nana: Hello hello! We're just about at the end of this thing…and I need word prompts. Just throw out any word you can think of, and I'll write a drabble out of it. Some of you gave me prompts earlier, so if I don't get any new ones I'll dig those up—but I just thought I ought to ask again. Enjoy, and leave me a review/prompt!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Labels on Everything

Prompt: 023. Lovers

Rating: PG-13

Everything in Hatori's life is compartmentalized, labeled. Everything has a time and place, and if they try to break out of what is expected of them, he will shut them down, hang up the phone or tell them to get out. They all have names—beloved-but-gone, irritating-but-smart, ridiculous-but-loving—and they all have places.

With Akito, it's different. Akito comes crashing into his life any time he wants to, and Akito is someone who he submits to, makes love to, despises. He does not know what to call their relationship, or where it fits into his life. For Hatori, that's hard.


	96. Scissors Like Weapons

Nana: Hello hello! This little series will be over soon…I'm actually up to the 'writer's choice prompts' now. Thanks so much to everyone who gave me prompts, I'll use as many as I can. Enjoy the story!

Aki In The Bath

Title: Scissors Like Weapons

Prompt: 096. Writer's Choice: Haircut (courtesy of Joseph-Dreamer)

Rating: PG

Akito wields the scissors like a whip or a knife, letting them fall towards Hatori's head at an alarming rate. Hatori is beginning to regret allowing him to do this, but if he makes him stop he'll have a tantrum on his hands. He doesn't know how to do with screaming three-year-olds, especially those who can scream themselves sick and breathless. Akito wants to destroy something, make it ugly, and unfortunately Hatori's hair is all that will help him. He grits his teeth and hopes for the best, prays that Aki knows enough to keep the scissors from his skin.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	97. How To Function While Deprived Of Sleep

Nana: I'm not sure if this one makes sense exactly. I wrote it while sleep-deprived myself. Here's hoping I did alright and you enjoy it! Please leave me a review!

Aki In The Bath

Title: How To Function While Deprived Of Sleep

Prompt: 097. Writer's Choice: Glasses (courtesy of xof course im weirdx)

Rating: PG

Until Hatori stayed up for days on end caring for Akito, he didn't think he needed glasses. His eyesight has always been impeccable, as has everything else about his body. Unlike Akito's, Hatori's system doesn't fail.

But nights without sleep leave his eyes nearly useless. His vision is so blurred that he's nearly blinded. He knows that it's more sleep, and not glasses that will help him to see again, but it has a placebo effect when he gets a hold of a pair. He doesn't have time to sleep, Akito needs him. Glasses and caffeine will have to do.


	98. I Hate Lullabies

Nana: I wrote this one because, well, I can't imagine Akito liking lullabies. At all. And I like writing him being belligerent over small things. Anyway, hope you like!

Aki In The Bath

Title: I Hate Lullabies

Prompt: 098. Writer's Choice: Lullaby (courtesy of Perished Love)

Rating: PG-13

The song is shrieking in Akito's ears, grinding his brain down to dust. The soft notes and maternal crooning make him want rip the baby from his mother's arms and stomp his skull to bits.

As the anger mounts, Hatori takes his arm and leads him back into the Main House. Akito fights this for maybe ten seconds before he gives in, and then he flops into Hatori's arms, says, "I _hate _lullabies. They're so _sappy. _My parents certainly didn't do anything ridiculous like that when _I_ was little."

"I'm sorry," Hatori says, "perhaps that would have done you good."


	99. Print Club

Nana: Wow, I've really been getting a lot of reviews lately! Thanks so much to all of you, every time I get a review from you guys it makes my day that much brighter. I love you all, and I hope you'll enjoy the…second to last drabble.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Print Club

Prompt: 099. Writer's Choice: Photograph (courtesy of Joseph Dreamer)

Rating: PG

"Why did Ayame drag us here?" Akito asks, hands over his ears as he tries to block out the high-pitched squawk of the Print Club machines. "I don't want to pose like an idiot to make stickers, I want to go home. The lights are going to give me a seizure."

Hatori sighs, says, "he'll never shut up if we don't bring back stickers. You're not going to have a seizure, you only get those from high fevers. Let's just do this so we can go home."

And so they pose before the Print Club machine, standing still as stones.


	100. Hatori Couldn't Help Him

Nana: I'm a little sad to be posting this. Not only is the drabble itself fairly depressing, but it's the last one. Aki In The Bath is complete, and it's always a little sad to finish a work, especially one that's gone on so long and has had so many readers. Thank you, all of you, for your wonderful comments and support. I've met some wonderful people through writing this series, and for me, that's one of the best things that can come from making anything.

So, thank you all. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, and that you enjoyed the series as a whole.

Aki In The Bath

Title: Hatori Couldn't Help Him

Prompt: 003. Ends

Rating: PG-13

When he hears the news, it goes straight to his stomach. Hatori finds himself hunched over the toilet, spitting bile and gripping the sides. Akito's sickness has found its way inside him, now that Akito is gone.

He's gone. Hatori doesn't know what that means for the family, if the curse will lift or they will die. But now, that does not matter. What matters is that Hatori failed to save Akito, what matters is that God is dead. He screamed for six hours, tore wildly towards death. He must have known, at the end, that Hatori couldn't help him.


End file.
